Legend of the Mimic Trainer
by Crimson Couregess
Summary: The recent champion of Sinnoh is in a  bit of a bind His identity had been stolen from him, along with his pokemon! Will he be able to reclaim his identity before the imposter does something that can ruin his entire reputation?
1. Loss of Memory

Authors note: This is my first story that actually has chapters. I'm not sure how long it will take to finish, but if for some reason, I stop updating this, Sorry ; Well, onto the actual story!

* * *

Legend of the Mimic Trainer

Chapter 1 – Loss of Memory

"Man… Get info on every single pokemon? You've gottta be kidding me…" thought Leo, walking through Sandgem Town.

Leo was a young boy, around the age of thirteen. He had just managed to defeat Cynthia, the champion of the Sinnoh pokemon league. He had been given the task of obtaining info on the 150 pokemon of Sinnoh, which he had trouble completing, but after completing his old pokedex, Professor Rowan, the person who had given him his fist pokemon, gave him the National Pokedex, which had info on the 493 pokemon that had been currently been discovered.

"Hey there Leo! Did you get the National Pokedex from the professor too?" asked Lia.

"Yeah. I can't believe we have to get info on each of these guys though." complained Leo, "What a pain in the ass…"

"Well, look on the bright side, at least you'll get to go to new places to find even rarer pokemon that we've yet to see!" Lia said.

As Leo and Lia were talking about their new assignment, a shadowy figure, around the age of Fourteen, had been eavesdropping on them, hidden in the trees.

"So this is that Leo kid everyone's been talking about," whispered the shadowy figure, "Heh, this'll be easy."

The shadowy figure walked around from behind the trees, and appeared at the gate to Sandgem.

"Hey there! You're Leo, right?" asked the man, "The kid who managed to beat the Champion?"

"Yeah. Who're you?" asked Leo

"Me? Oh, I'm…"started the man, running towards the boy, "Leo." He smirked, punching the young boy in the chest, morphing into Leo, while knocking him out.

"Hey! What did you do to him!?" asked Lia.

"Quiet, girl," the duplicate said, knocking her out as well, "now if I remember correctly," thought the copy, looking through all the pokeballs he had stolen, "Go! Drifblim! Fly to Twinleaf Town!"

* * *

Grabbing the body, Leo's imposter dropped the original's body onto his doorstep, knocking on the door, and flew away.

"Is somebody there?" asked a woman from inside the house, opening the door, "Oh my… What could've happened to him?" she said, picking up Leo's body, bringing him to his room.

The next day passed, as Leo awoke from his slumber, and came down the stairs, greeted by his mother.

"Oh thank goodness, you're awake! What happened to you? I thought you were out completing that pokedex for Rowan?" asked Jenna, his mom.

"Mom? What are you talking about? I haven't gone out on any pokemon journey," replied Leo.

"What are you talking about? Look, here in your bag, it's the journal that I told you to record all of your events in," Jenna said, looking through the journal, "See?" she pointed out all the important battles Leo had gone through.

"I…I don't remember any of tha- ow! My head… W-why am I remembering these battles all of a sudden?" Leo asked, rubbing his head.

"Hm… There's no use thinking about it here. Take this, it's a Ralts." Jenna said, "and this, it's a Dawn Stone. Use this on Ralts when it evolves into Kirlia, now go on to Sandgem Town, and talk to Professor Rowan, he should be able to help you out."

"Alright Mom! Thanks!" Leo yelled, running out the door.

* * *

Well, there's the first chapter, hope you liked it! And don't forget to review my story, if you have the time to. 


	2. Restarting the Journey

Here's the second chapter of Pokemon: Legend of the Mimic Trainer. Hope you like it better than the first chapter!

* * *

Legend of the Mimic Trainer

Chapter 2: Restarting the Journey

As Leo walked through the tall grass, on his way to Sandgem Town, he had been in deep thought of what had happened to him and why he couldn't remember anything.

"_I have a faint memory of what had happened back at all the gyms…_" He thought, "_But why did I suddenly forget? And what happened to my pokemon?_"

"Well," said Leo, thinking aloud, "At least I didn't have to encouter any wild pokemon on the way- Whoa!" he said, getting knocked over by a pokemon, "Hey, isn't that a… St…Staravia!? I don't think Ralts will be able to defeat it… Or run away from it… But standing here won't help anything… Go! Ralts!" Leo yelled, throwing the pokeball, "_Now what moves can Ralts learn again? That's right!_" he thought, "Use Double Team! Then hit it with a Confusion attack!

"Ralts!" yelled the pokemon, making illusions of itself, and blasting the Staravia with an invisible power, confusing the wild pokemon.

"Staravia!" yelled the wild pokemon, attempting to hit the opponent, but crashed into a tree in its confusion.

"Alright! Now Ralts, while it's down! Hit it with one more confusion attack!" yelled the trainer

"Ralts!" yelled the psychic, blasting the Staravia, knocking it out.

"Whoa… I didn't expect Ralts to be so powerful. Good job Ralts!" congratulated the trainer.

"Ralts! R-ralts?" The pokemon had been flashing. Leo knew what was happening; it was evolving into Kirlia.

"It's a Kirlia now… Oh, right!" Leo said, taking out the Dawn Stone, and evolving it into a Gallade "It's a Gallade now… Arrgh! M-my head."

* * *

"_Heh, you've put up a good fight, Leo, but I'm afraid you weren't good enough; Garchomp, Dragon Rush!" Yelled a woman in black, with blonde hair._

"_Gallade's my last pokemon…Everything depends on this last move… Gallade! Dodge, then hit it with a Psycho Cut!"_

"_Gallade" replied the pokemon, barely dodging the attack, "Gaalade!" It yelled, slashing the Garchomp head on, managing to hit its weak point, and knocking it out._

"_Hm… You've managed to beat my team. Congratulations, Leo! You've now become the newest champion of the Sinnoh  
League!" The woman congratulated.  
_

* * *

"Wha-what was that? And who was that woman?" Leo thought, "Better ask this Professor Rowan person. He might know what the problem is. Gallade, return!"

"Gallade!" the pokemon yelled, jumping away from the beam.

"You don't want to go in the pokeball? Okay then. Fine by me." Leo said, as he and Gallade walked onto Sandgem.

The two walked into the professor's lab, while being greeted by Rowan

"Oh hello there Leo, what brings you here?" asked Rowan

"Um… You're Rowan right?" Leo asked, "My mom told me to come and visit you."

"_Hmm…_" the Professor thought, "_He doesn't seem to remember me… and it looks like he doesn't have any pokemon, excluding that Gallade. It must've been him… I'm certain of it._"

"Is there something wrong, professor?" Leo asked.

"Hmm… This may be too much to ask of you, but I want you to take this pokedex. It has the ability to record data on the 493 discovered pokemon. I want you to fill it up and get all the info you can on each pokemon." Rowan replied.

"Alright. I'll do it." Leo responded, "_Maybe this could help my get my memory back. It's worth a try._" he thought.

"Oh, and before you start recording the data of pokemon, head down the road to Lia's house. Lia is my assistant, so, she'll be able to help you get info on some of the pokemon."

"Alright, Thanks!" Leo said, as he ran out of the laboratory.

* * *

As Leo walked down the road, he noticed a girl, around his age walking up to him.

"Hey Leo! Are you feeling better? Yesterday was weird, wasn't it?" Lia asked, walking up to his side.

"Um… And just who are you? Are you Lia?" asked a confused Leo.

"What are you talking about Leo? Of course I'm Lia," replied the confused girl.

"Oh, then can you help me with the pokedex? Rowan said that you could help me get some info on some of the pokemon." asked the boy

"Huh? I thought your pokedex already had as much as mine. Can I see your's for a second?"

"Sure, here it is" replied the boy.

"Huh? It's… empty… Let's go to Rowan's, he'll know what to do." Lia said, as the two headed down to Rowan's Lab

* * *

Well, there's the second chapter, hope it was somewhat better than the first. Don't forget to review! 


	3. A New Beginning

Well, here's chapter Three! I hope that you've enjoyed the story so far!

* * *

Legend of the Mimic Trainer

Chapter 3: A New Beginning

"Professor Rowan!" shouted Lia, running into his lab, "What's wrong with Leo? It's like he never went on his journey!"

"Ah, Lia, about that, I'll need to talk to you about that in pirvate, so I'd like it if you leave the lab for a few minutes Leo; we'll call you when we're done talking." said Rowan.

"Um… Okay." Leo said, obediently leaving the room.

Professor Rowan locked the door, so no one would come in to intterupt their conversation.

"So? What happened to him?" Lia asked.

"It's just as I thought," Professor Rowan said, "Lia, do you remember what had happened yesterday? If I recall, you and Leo had left my lab after I gave you the National Pokedex."

"Well, here's how it went, starting from when we saw the shadowy figure." Lia started, retelling the whole event, as detailed as possible.

* * *

"_Hey there! You're Leo, right?" asked the man, "The kid who managed to beat the Champion?"_

_"Yeah. Who're you?" asked Leo_

_"Me? Oh, I'm…"started the man, running towards the boy, "Leo." He smirked, punching the young boy in the chest, morphing into Leo, while knocking him out._

_"Hey! What did you do to him!?" asked Lia._

_"Quiet, girl," the duplicate said, knocking her out as well.  
_

* * *

"That's all I can remember, before that creep knocked me out." Lia said, finishing up telling the events that had happened recently. 

"I see… What did this man look like?" asked the Professor

"Well, I couldn't see his face, but he was wearing a all black clothes, had a black cloak, and long black hair." Lia replied

"_Hmm…_" thought the professor, "_It has to be him… The Mimic trainer… no one else would have the power to do that…_"

"Is there something wrong, Professor?" asked Lia.

"It seems that the person that had stolen Leo's identity," Rowan stated, "was the Mimic Trainer."

"Mimic Trainer? Who's that?" questioned Lia.

"The Mimic Trainer," Rowan started, "Is an identity thief. He had an odd ability to transform into whoever he wants to, as long as he manages to make contact with the person he wishes to transform into, while making them forget everything that had happened to them during their pokemon adventure, so they won't be able to realize what had happened to them."

"But why Leo? Is it because he beat the champion of the Sinnoh League?" Lia asked.

"That's probably the case. But if you manage to get him to remember what had happened during his journey, you might be able to jog his memory, and hopefully bring him back to normal." said Rowan.

"So all I need to do is have him recreate his team, and visit the eight gyms, right?" Lia questioned.

"Yes, that should be good enough. Once you get his memory back, you'll then need to find the Mimic Trainer. Leo will have to challenge him to a battle, and he'll need to win to get back all of his memories. I think we should let Leo back in now." Rowan said.

"Alright, I'll let him in," replied Lia, as she walked to the door, "Leo, you can come in now," she said while unlocking the door.

"Finally!" Leo sighed, walking in with Gallade "We've been waiting forever! So, what are we going to do?"

"Uh, Leo? Aren't you supposed to put Gallade inside of its pokeball?" Lia asked.

"Nah. Gallade enjoys staying out, he probably feels lonely inside the pokeball." Leo replied.

"Ahem," Rowan interrupted, "Leo, you and Lia will go and travel Sinnoh, so you can collect gym badges, which you'll need to battle the Sinnoh League. You'll find out why you'll need to do that once you get there."

"Travel around Sinnoh? Cool! I wonder what kind of pokemon I'll see on the way!" Leo cheered.

"Alright then Leo, let's go!" Lia exclaimed.

"Good luck, be careful, you two!" Rowan yelled, as they left.

The two of them left Sandgem, and went on their way to Jubilife City, which was the closest place from where they were, hoping to get Leo's memories back.

* * *

Well, chapter three is done; please review if you have the time! 


	4. Meeting a New Trainer

Here's chapter 4. Thanks to everyone that's been reading this so far!

* * *

Legend of the Mimic Trainer  
Chapter 4: Meeting a New Trainer  


Chapter 4 

"So this pokedex has info on all 493 discovered pokemon, right?" asked Leo, as he, Lia, and Gallade walked through Route 202.

"Yep. And the professor wants us to get info on all of them." Lia replied, "Oh yeah, this has been on my mind for a while, where did you get that Gallade? Ralts are hard enough to get, let alone a Gallade."

"I'm not too sure myself," Leo replied, "my mom just gave it to me before I left the house, along with a Dawn Stone."

"_Hm… Did Leo's mom think that giving him the first pokemon he had caught help bring back his memories? And did she even know that he lost his memory in the first place?_" Lia thought.

"Something the matter?" Leo asked, "It looks like something's wrong. Is there something you need help with?"

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing." Lia replied, not wanting to tell him about his lost memory.

"Hey! You there!" yelled a random trainer, "you look like a strong opponent! Let's battle!"

"Um… Which of us are you talking about?" Lia asked, "We're both pokemon trainers."

"_Who should I battle…_" the trainer thought, examining the two trainers, "_The guy looks like a strong trainer, with that pokemon right next to him, the black jacket and jeans he's wearing also looks like he's strong, and the cool, long black hair, reaching down, near the bottom of his neck. I don't think I'll want to mess with him. The girl on the other hand, looks pretty weak, with that teal, short sleeved shirt, that long, blue hair, and blue skirt. I think she'll be the easier one" _Anyone could tell this kid was a new trainer, to be judging trainers like this.

"So? Who are you going to battle?" Leo asked.

"I'll choose to battle the girl," replied the trainer.

"Me? All right then, let's go!" Lia yelled, "Go! Lopunny!"

"Lopunny? Heh, this'll be easy, go! Bibarel!" yelled the trainer.

"Bibarel? Ha! No problem; Lopunny, use Sky Uppercut!" Lia commanded.

"Lopunny!" replied the pokemon, running up to the beaver-like opponent, and giving it a punch in the stomach, raising it up a good five feet into the air, knocking it out.

"Bi-Bibarel!" yelled the trainer, bringing back the knocked out pokemon back into its pokeball, "Man… I can't believe I lost. I've gotta go back to Sandgem now.:

"Ahem! You're forgetting something; my money!" Lia said.

"_Uh oh… Gotta run faster…"_ he thought, _"can't let her know I'm broke…"_

"Lopunny! Stop him with Focus Blast!" Lia yelled, not letting the trainer leave

"Lopunny!" the rabbit yelled, attacking the trainer with a blast of energy, knocking him down.

"Now, give me the money you owe me!" Lia shouted.

""Well… You see, I have no money to give to you. The only pokemon I have is Bibarel, and we've unable to beat any pokemon trainers ahead, near Oreburgh, so we decided that we could earn money by waiting near Sandgem while beating weaker trainers" replied the trainer

"You have no money? Ouch. That really sucks. I guess I'll have to let you go then…" Lia said, felling sorry for the trainer, "But before you go, what's your name? I'm Lia."

"My name? I'm Jared," he replied, running to the Pokemon Center "from Jubilife City."

"Hmm… Jared… Why do I have some strange feeling we'll be seeing each other very soon?" Lia said, thinking out loud, "Anyway, Lopunny, return!"

"Who knows? Maybe we will see him, soon enough." Leo replied, as they walked through the tall grass, and entering Jubilife City.

"Well, here we are! Jubilife City!" Lia cheered, "I think we should stop and rest at the Pokemon Center for the night."

"Yeah. I wouldn't want to have to sleep in the streets…" Leo replied, as they walked into the Pokemon Center.

* * *

Well, that's the end of chapter four! Sorry that it's shorter than the other chapters. Please review if you have the time to! 


	5. A Trip Down Memory Lane

Well, here's chapter five! Sorry for the wait, I've been busy recently, so I'm not able to update as often as usual.

* * *

Legend of the Mimic Trainer

Chapter 5: A Trip Down Memory Lane

"I think we should rest at the Pokemon Center for the night." Lia said, as they walked the streets of Jubilife City, looking for the pokemon center.

"Yeah, staying in the pokemon center is free, right?" Leo asked.

"Yep," Lia replied, "Hey look, there it is!" she yelled, running to the red roofed building.

* * *

As the three entered the building, the nurse as the desk greeted them.

"Hello there. Is there something we can help you with?" asked the nurse.

"Well, all we really need is a place to stay, and from what I remember, you're allowed to stay for a night in a pokemon center." Lia said.

"That's correct. Let me bring you to the rooms." replied the nurse, as she brought the trainers, and the pokemon down the hallway, "Oh, and let me take your pokemon, so they can rest in our healing machines."

"Here you go!" Lia said, giving the nurse all six of her pokeballs.

"What about your pokemon? Shouldn't it be in it's pokeball?" asked the nurse.

"Nah. Gallade would rather stay out of his pokeball then in it," Leo replied, "right, Gallade."

Gallade just simply nodded its head, as the nurse handed them the room keys, and walked away.

"Well, goodnight Leo, see you tomorrow." Lia said, walking into her room.

"Goodnight." Leo replied, as he and Gallade walked into their room

"Well, let's go to sleep, we still have to get to Oreburgh City for that gym badge!" Leo said.

"Gallade." was all the pokemon could say.

As Leo slept, a faint memory came to him in his dream.

* * *

"_Man…Just one pokeball to catch my starter pokemon, all because I couldn't make it to Rowan's lab on time. Well, at least the pokemon I start with will be different than what most trainers start out with." Leo thought as he walked through the tall grass of Route 204, looking for a good pokemon to catch, "But I can't believe I had to walk all the way to Jubilife to catch it. Hm? What that?" Leo said out loud, eyeing a pokemon which he hadn't seen before, "Better check the Dex…"_

"_Information unavailable. This pokemon is not in the Sinnoh Pokedex."_

"_Not in the Sinnoh Dex? Sweet! I'll probably never see another one like it!" Leo thought in amazement, "Pokeball! Go!" he yelled, as the pokeball captured the pokemon. The ball shaked…once…twice…and… a third time! Leo had caught his very first pokemon._

_Leo just hopped off every ledge, trying to get to Sandgem Town as fast as he could, hoping that Rowan would be able to tell what the pokemon he had caught was._

"_Professor Rowan!" Leo yelled, "Look what I found!" he said, showing him the unknown pokemon._

"_Hmm…Where did you find this pokemon?" Rowan asked, "I thought this pokemon could only be found in the Hoenn Region."_

"_Route 204." Leo said, "It was hiding in the tall grass, so it was hard to see it. What's it called anyway?"_

"_This pokemon," Rowan said, "is called a Ralts. Here, take this," Rowan said, taking a stone from his shelf, "And use it on Ralts when it evolves into a Kirlia, to evolve it into a Gallade."_

"_Thanks Rowan!" Leo said._

* * *

The flashback had ended, and Leo had awoken.

"_It's already 8:0 AM…_" Leo thought, "_Better see if Lia is awake."_

Leo walked up to Lia's door, knocking on it, he asked, "Lia? Are you awake?" no response came from the room, "Guess I should wait in the lobby. Come on, Gallade"

As the two waited in the Lobby, Leo thought to himself, "_What was up with that dream? It seemed more like… a memory that had happened recently…Well, no use thinking about it now, I'll just see what the future holds…_"

* * *

Lia had just awoken up, looking at the clock, "It's 9:00… Well, better get dressed."

As Lia got all ready, and dressed up, she walked into the lobby, and noticed Leo and Gallade sitting there, waiting, as she thought to herself, "_Ack! Did I keep them waiting? How long were they there?_"

"Oh, there you are," said the nurse, "here are your pokemon" she said, handing all six of Lia's pokeballs to her.

"Thanks." Replied Lia, as she walked up to the others, "Sorry to keep you two waiting. How Long were you sitting here?"

"About an hour. Well, let's get going now!" Leo said as he got up, "Onto Oreburgh City!"

The two left the Pokemon Center, and started walking to route 203, which is where they need to go to reach Oreburgh City, where Leo will need to earn his first gym badge.

* * *

Thanks for reading chapter five! Please review! 


	6. Meeting Roark

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, my computer stopped working on me, so I have to upload this on my mom's laptop, which I don't usually get much chances to do. So If you're wondering why I haven't been updating, that's my excuse.

* * *

Legend of the Mimic Trainer

Chapter 6:Meeting Roark

"So where are we headed to now?" Leo asked, as the three walked through Oreburgh Gate

"Oreburgh City," Lia replied, "so you can get your first gym badge!"

"What kind of pokemon does the gym leader specialize in?" Leo asked

"Roark, the Gym Leader, uses rock type pokemon," replied the girl.

"Rock types? Heh, you should be able to take care of those guys without breaking a sweat, Gallade!" Leo said, "Right?" Gallade simply just nodded it's head as it walked along.

"You shouldn't underestimate him, just because you have a type advantage," Lia responded, "I made that mistake when I first battled him, and lost."

"Really? What happened?" Leo asked.

"Well, it went like this…" Lia said, telling him the story.

* * *

_"Alright! Great job, Prinplup!" Lia yelled, as she tied up the battle, "Now we're tied, one-on-one! This won't be hard, we have the advantage!'_

_"Heh, I wouldn't celebrate just yet, Lia," said the gym leader, "You know what they say, you save the best for last! Go! Cranidos!"_

_"This one looks strong, stay on your guard, Prinplup!" Lia said._

_"Cranidos! Hit Prinplulp with a Headbutt attack!" Roark commanded_

_"Cranii-" said the pokemon, as it charged at the penguin, head in front, "dos!" it yelled, barely hitting it's opponent, before it's trainer commanded it to jump out of the way._

_"Now, Prinplup, hit it with a Metal Claw!" Lia commanded._

_"Prinplup!" yelled the pokemon, as it almost hit the dinosaur like enemy, but missed._

_"Hit it with a headbutt, now, while it's back is turned!" Roark yelled, as the pokemon did as it was told, knocking out Lia's Prinplup in one solid hit._

* * *

"And that's what happened." Lia said, "If I hadn't gotten so cocky, and actually focused more on the battle, rather than simply thinking that I would've won, due to type advantage, I would've won that battle."

"Whoa… So types don't mean everything, I'll have to keep that in mind." Leo said, "Looks like that's the exit, let's get out of here."

As the three walked into Oreburgh City, Roark, the gym leader, greeted them.

"Hey there, Leo and Lia, what brings you here to Oreburgh City?" Roark questioned.

"Um, Roark? I need to talk to you in private" Lia said, as she walked away from Leo.

"What's the matter Lia? Anything wrong?" Roark asked.

"Well, I'm pretty sure you're familiar with the Mimic trainer, right?" Lia said.

"Yeah, he's the guy that goes around and steals peoples bodies" Roark replied.

"You see, Leo just recently got his body stolen by the Mimic trainer," Lia said, "but Professor Rowan told me that if we go around, and do his journey all over again, his memory will be returned to him. So he'll need to battle you so he could regain part of his memory."

"Alright. We'll battle tomorrow, at 1:00 PM." Roark replied, as he waked away, back to his gym.

"What did Roark say?" Leo questioned.

"He said he'll battle you at 1:00 PM, tomorrow." Lia replied, "You should get ready."

"I'm going to head on to the pokemon center to reserve rooms for the night, you head on the the pokemart to buy what you need." Lia yelled, as she ran to her destination, as Leo ran to his.

"Hmm… What to buy…" Leo said, as he looked through the shelves of the pokemart, "I think I'm just going to need a few potions… Let's see how much cash I've got on me…" he thought, as he looked into his wallet, "1,100 P… I guess I can only buy five potions" reflected the boy, as he took the items from the shelf, and walked up to the register, "I'd like these potions," Leo said.

"That'll be 1,000 P, please." The cashier replied.

"Here you go," responded the young trainer, as he took the potions, and headed towards the pokemon center, with his pokemon."

"Ah, you must be Leo," said the Nurse at the front desk, "Here are you keys, your friend reserved a room for you."

"Thank you," Leo replied, as he took the keys and walked to his room, "Well Gallade, lets get some rest, we've got a big battle ahead of us! We'll need a good night's sleep so we can be ready for Roark!"

* * *

That ends chapter six, hope you liked it! Don't forget to review! 


End file.
